That's What Friends Are For
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Sometimes, when we can't do everything on our own or when things look bleak, it's always nice to have a shoulder to lean on and a hand to hold.


"That's What Friends Are For"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters.

* * *

Sally, who sat on her living room floor painting her nails, nearly dropped her nail polish at the sound of her door opening and closing. There, standing on her mat, was none other than Amy Rose herself. She was drenched from her head to her toes in water, and she shivered violently, no doubt cold. Sally immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to her friend.

"Amy, what happened to you? Why are you all wet?" Her voice, sweet and soft, was full of concern, and Amy couldn't help lean against her, her head resting on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, willing the tears she desperately wanted to cry not to come forth. She couldn't let Sally see her in such a vulnerable state; she wanted to be tough and brave like her.

"I was waiting for Sonic. He was _supposed_ to take me on a date, but he was a no-show. Again," said Amy. Her voice sounded cracked and wavered. She clearly sounded like she wanted to simply burst into tears and sob her soul out, but she held them in. Besides, shouldn't she be used to the pain and rejection by now? It happened every day, so it wasn't something new or recent.

"_Sonic,_" Sally growled beneath her breath, anger burning in her sapphire eyes as she held the trembling girl close, trying to comfort her as best as she could. She never would understand that hedgehog. He always seemed to abide by his own rules, doing things his own way. While Sally admired her best friend for that, she sometimes found herself hating him for it too.

_Are you so blind that you can't see just how much you're hurting Amy, Sonic? Sure, maybe you really don't love her in the sense that she loves you, but damn it Sonic! You can't keep doing this to her! It's just not right,_ Sally thought sadly, her heart clenching in sadness and disappointment. She never pegged Sonic as a cold person, but he was beginning to make her wonder. Was he truly that oblivious to the pain he causes this girl every day? Does he not know how much it hurts her when her shoots her down? True, Amy _was_ a bit obsessive. She _did_ have a tendency to smoother and embarrass him at times. She _was_ demanding and pushy, and she _could_ be controlling. However, she did love the blue blur with all of her heart, body, mind, and soul. One couldn't lie and say she didn't.

You could see it in her eyes and on her face whenever Sonic was around and about. She adored him, and she was so devoted to loving him, it seemed unreal. How could somebody possibly love someone _that_ much? It made no sense to Sally, but then again, love made no sense. Logic and love didn't belong together. Sometimes it was best to follow your heart than your mind. Sometimes it was. Heck, Amy's been following her heart since she was eight, and look how far it got her.

Hands firmly on each of her shoulders, Sally steered the pink beauty to her room. Amy didn't fight or protest against it; she simply let it be. She was too tired, too worn out. She could feel her heart throb with pain with every necessary beat it made. She could feel her eyes moisten with unshed tears. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist in an effort to keep herself warm. Her pink quills hung limply down her neck, the ends caressing the tops of her shoulders as they swayed softly. Her normally bright jade eyes were dull and almost lifeless, something that was so unlike her. She was normally loud and cheery, happy and full of life.

_Sonic, why do you treat me so poorly? Was it something I did or said? Maybe it's just me in general. You probably see me as some bothersome pest, some dopey little kid who foolishly chases what she cannot capture,_ Amy thought, an intense wave of hopelessness and defeat washing over her, nearly drowning her in their black, icy waves.

Sally led the silent, hurting hedgehog to her bed, telling her to sit down and make herself at home while she rummaged through her closet to find some nice, dry clothes for her to wear. Amy watched the older girl, silently admiring how graceful and calm she was. Sally was very beautiful, with her pretty auburn hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. Her body was toned and curvy, and she would certainly make any man happy. Why couldn't _she_ look that nice? Why couldn't _she_ possess such flawless grace and perfect body? If she did, Sonic would be all over her, begging her for the time of day.

"Here you go, Amy? They're some old pajamas I used to wear, but they're still as good as new. They should fit you just fine," said Sally, handing Amy the articles of clothing. Amy smiled, thanking her. Sally returned her smile and turned away, giving her some privacy as she changed. Amy sighed as the heavy, wet clothes slid off of her body and landed softly on the floor. She felt warmer all ready. She quickly dressed herself in the offered clothes, marveling at the material of the pajamas. She felt as if she was wearing a cloud.

"Thank you, Sally. I appreciate it," Amy said softly. Sally waved her off and sat down beside her, the mattress creaking quietly as she made herself comfortable.

"Think nothing of it, Amy. I know you would do the same for me. Now, why were you standing in the rain waiting for Sonic? Are you crazy? You could've gotten sick or something!" Sally couldn't keep the worry out of her voice, and she hoped Amy didn't think she was chastising her or anything. She was a smart and capable young lady, but then she went and did things like this. Amy smiled sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment as she stared at the floor.

"I know, Sally. But Sonic promised he'd take me out on a date. Oh, I was so happy excited! I thought he was finally opening up to me, maybe sharing the same feelings I felt for him. Then, he stood me up. Again. I should really be used to this kind of thing by now, I guess. I mean, it happens all the time! So, why am I still surprised and hurt every time it does happen?" Amy asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Amy," Sally began, pulling the girl in for a hug, her chin resting on top of her head, "you shouldn't want to get used to this sort of treatment. You need to open your eyes. Sonic treats you poorly, and while he's not intentionally doing it, he's still doing it," she said, feeling a stab of anger towards the blue hedgehog. How dare he step on Amy and her feelings like they're some kind of welcome mat! Amy sniffed, one hand reaching up to wipe away a few stray tears.

"I can't help it. I just love him _so_ much. You have no idea how much I do. I just wish he would see me more than a friend and treat me with a little more respect, that's all. I want to prove that I'm worth his time of day. I just don't know how," she said, resting her chin against the palm of her other hand.

"Maybe you should build up your own self-worth and confidence first. Amy, you're a very beautiful young lady. You're not ugly, you're very talented and fierce and strong. You'd make any guy happy. However, it's all about your perception. If you don't love yourself or think highly of yourself, how can you expect others to? Sonic will see you for who you are, but you've got to give him time. Besides, you shouldn't be spending too much time on him anyways. You've got your own life to live. After all, life is whatever you make it."

Amy was quiet, thinking long and carefully. She was sixteen years old. From the tender age of eight until now, she had desperately pursued Sonic, but to no avail. It seemed like everything she did revolved around the speedster in some way, shape, or form and it really bothered her. She was her own person, she had her own friends, and she only had this life. She only lived once, and she was throwing it away chasing after Sonic. She should focus more on herself and developing the kind of person she wanted to be. Wasn't she entitled to enjoy what life had to offer her?

"I'll never stop loving him," Amy finally said, and she knew in her heart she could never stop loving him, no matter what the circumstances. Sally's lips curled up into a beautiful smile, and she shook her head. _This_ was the Amy they all knew and loved, the Amy who would never give up, who would keep trying until everything was said and done.

"I know. No one's asking you to. Find some time to enjoy yourself. Not everything you do has to revolve around him. Live life and have fun. You certainly deserve to live it up," said Sally. She hopped up and picked up Amy's wet clothes. They needed to be dried. As she walked to her door and opened it, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Thank you, Sally. Thank you for reminding me of who I am. I was afraid I didn't know who I was anymore, and I felt so hopeless, but you reminded me that my life, no matter what, will always be worth living." Sally smiled, her eyes tearing up. Reaching back, she rested her and on top of Amy's gloved one.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for."


End file.
